


Know That I Want You

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, yet another bar fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: One of those fics where Beth and Rio bone at a bar.





	Know That I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> There was that one second of them at a bar and this happened. So there you go.

She knew the second their eyes met this wasn’t just a business meeting. Oh man, did she know it. 

 

She’d spotted him across the bar and the way he looked at her, like he was preemptively savoring her, made her set aside that she had questions and demands, and more than a few bones to pick with him. 

 

He’d looked at her like he expected her to go to him, trail after him like one of his little minions, but Beth thought, “Fuck that,” and raised her glass in his direction instead before knocking back the entirety of the whiskey she’d just been served. 

 

She felt him sidle up beside her as she ordered two shots of whiskey, she could sense him eyeballing her from head to toe. Her dress was modest; it was cinched at the waist in a way that complimented her figure and the buttons were undone just shy of being scandalous, but the sleeves were long and it fell down just past her knees. How Rio always managed to make her feel naked annoyed Beth. She never did enjoy being thrown off kilter. 

 

Rio on the other hand, seemed to find the most joy in doing exactly that. 

 

“New shoes?” He asked as her drinks arrived in front of her. 

 

Picking up the short glasses, Beth turned and gave a little shrug before handing him one. “Had a profitable work week. Thought I’d treat myself.” 

 

“Cheers to that.”

 

He waited and watched her drink before following suit, and then beat her to ordering another round. 

 

“How’s it feel being a boss bitch?” He asked, leaning unnecessarily close. So close that when she turned to look at him, she could see just how long his lashes really were. 

 

Watching him closely, Beth searched for any sign of incenserity but she could find no trace of that or any sign to the contrary. Shaking her head, she chuckled, turning so they were face to face. 

 

“You’re an enigma.”

 

He gave her a grin and a short tilt of his head as their next round arrived and countered. “Look who’s talking, mama.” 

 

They drank again, and when those were gone, Rio asked for a bottle. 

 

As he re-filled their glasses, it was her turn to lean into his space, keeping her voice low when she asked, “What do you want, Rio?” 

 

“To live the dream,” he snarked and she rolled her eyes. The day she got a straight or clear answer from him would be a cold day in hell. 

 

She turned her body towards the bar again, elbows on the bar top, one foot on the stool she’d pushed in when she first got there. Rio mimicked her position a moment later and they stood in silence for just a moment, nursing their drinks as some song Beth didn’t recognize played at an almost too loud volume. 

 

She wasn’t drunk but she was getting there. She could feel that warmth creep on her; that paired with this band of tension whenever she was around Rio had Beth feeling a little reckless. She knew she should leave. It was early and she could probably catch at least two of the kids awake.

 

“What do  _ you _ want?” Rio asked beside her. 

 

She considered answering him, but she found she couldn’t answer truthfully even if she wanted to give him an insight to her psyche. The truth was, she didn’t know. 

 

The next shot went down smoothly, and she poured herself another, finally looking at him—first at his mouth, then into his eyes. 

 

“We’re not doing that,” she stated. “Not tonight.” 

 

Rio was intrigued. 

 

“What are we doing then?” 

 

“RIght now?” Beth breathed in deeply, held her glass close to her lips. “Right now we’re going to finish this bottle. That’s as far ahead as I want to plan right now.”

 

“Fair enough.” 

 

Any doubts Beth might have had about tipping the scale towards inebriation disappeared with the clink of their glasses.

 

They chatted easily, about this and that, and nothing.

 

When the bottle was down to about about two more shots worth, he teased her about letting her “rotten egg” stink up the joint despite his warning, and she’d reminded him she had cleaned up the mess without his help. 

 

“Yeah, and it took you how long?” 

 

“Whatever,” she sassed. “It’s not like you would have helped anyway. You love telling me what to do without giving the slightest inkling as to how to actually do it.” 

 

“Oh, you don’t like to be told what to do?”

 

There was a coat of innuendo in his tone and when she looked over at him, his eyes were that much darker.

 

“I can handle being bossed around,” Beth replied before she could stop herself, “Can even enjoy it sometimes.”

 

Rio’s nostrils flared just a bit. The reaction was so quick Beth almost missed it, but it was there.  

 

“That right?”

 

“Depends on the scenario, I suppose.”

 

“Huh.”

 

And then he was watching her, and she was reacting to him. She didn’t want to but she couldn’t help the throbbing between her legs, and she knew that if she didn’t get out of there soon, she was going to do something she really, really shouldn’t.

 

“I’ll be right back.” 

 

She excused herself without waiting for a reply, knowing fully well he would be watching her, knowing fully well he would likely be right behind her. 

 

All of of two seconds of self reflection passed before there was a swift knock on the bathroom door. 

 

“Just a second!” 

 

“Open the door, Elizabeth.” 

 

She shut her eyes as a shiver ran through her, and she wasn’t sure if it was the sound of her name, or the sound of her name coming from him. Either way, she required a moment, before reaching for the lock. 

 

The playful banter was long gone. She realised that the moment she opened the door and he stalked right in, looming over her, but looking as if he was using all the control he possessed to keep from touching her. 

 

Beth’s breathing quickened then, but she only walked toward him, weighing the consequences of what was about to happen, but that voice wasn’t as loud as it should have been. 

 

“You want me to go?”

 

The moment she’d reached around him to lock the door, his hands were on her waist, and before she could fully brace herself, she was pinned to the sink’s counter and he was kissing her. 

 

All those times she’d thought about this, times she’d never admit to thinking about this, she didn’t expect the real thing to be so-- _ consuming _ . 

 

His hands explored greedily; form the curve of her waist, to the swell of her ass, but it was his mouth she could live in. He was a good kisser, a great kisser. Not that it was a surprise, but the jolt she felt the moment their tongues touched was unreal. She arched her back and dug her nails a little where she was cradling his neck as she moaned against his lips and he reciprocated by lifting her onto the counter and then roughly tugging her forward so he was pressed up against her. 

 

Beth gasped and ground against him, nearly getting lost in the sweet sweet friction, even through both their clothes. 

 

He slid his hands up her dress and she thrust her hips forward at the feel of his fingers, which were gripping her thighs firmly. 

 

She couldn’t recall ever feeling this worked up with Dean, couldn’t think of a single occasion where she’d been this wet since they had been married, but that was a thought for another time. 

 

The hand she’d braced upon his nape slid down the front and she held it firmly as she pushed him away. He chased her lips and she allowed him one more kiss before holding him just a hair’s breadth away. 

 

She teased him, leaning just enough for their lips graze but no more than that. 

 

He pulled her underwear clean off then, quickly, roughly, before Beth felt a swift swipe along the base of her clit and she had no choice but to relent, their kiss muffling a moan Beth was beyond holding back. 

 

She spread her legs further, angling her hips just so for more of the same attention, her knees higher astride his waist as he alternated between short, quick circles that made her catch her breath, and wider, painstakingly slow ones that drew out these lewd, keening sounds she’d never admit to making. He liked when she did that, and he repeated the torturous process, working her up and then winding her down. 

 

She felt him smile the second time and bit him in retaliation, only to feel his free hand swiftly slip into her hair, and then a short tug before his lips left her own to then latch onto her neck. 

 

She didn’t know exactly if it was her that did it, or if he did, or if it was a combined effort, but her dress was soon unbuttoned and pushed down to her waist, her bra discarded somewhere into the sink beside them, and his mouth was wrapped around one pert nipple. He bit, and sucked, relishing in the sighs and tiny grunts of pleasure when he timed a swipe of his tongue with a careful round of his finger on her clit that made her thighs and other parts of her contract. 

 

His hands and mouth left her and just before she could complain about it, their eyes locked and Beth waited as he pushed the skirt of her dress all the way up, the briefest of smirks on his lips as he said, “Hold on.”

 

And that smug gleam would have been enough to make her roll her eyes and walk out of there right then, except his mouth was quickly on her cunt and she really did have to hold on to the edge of the counter as he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and did things with his tongue that made her quite literally breathless. 

 

“You’re such a show-off,” she panted, and the gasped when he sucked sporadic patterns along every sensitive spot, surely with the direct intent of shutting her up, except now she couldn’t, because his tongue was inside her and she could feel his chin, and his lips, sucking and licking and fucking her and she couldn’t help the string of curses that poured out of her right before her body suddenly stilled and rocked as she came with one hand fisted in his shirt. 

 

He lapped at her until the tiny waves simmered down, and when Beth opened her eyes, it was to the sight of Rio, pink cheeked, ripping open a condom. 

 

Still breathless and tingling, Beth reached for his waist band, swiftly pulled the leather tongue of his belt from its confines and was pleasantly surprised to find him rock hard when she slipped her hand inside his pants. 

 

And that might have been the one time she would see Rio thrown off balance, brief as the moment was. She held his cock  and squeezed just enough to see a reaction, then thumbed the tip. He pulled her hand away then, and her heart raced as she watched him roll the condom on. 

 

He held her thigh with one hand and guided himself inside her with the other, keeping his eyes on her as he thrust in once and waited, licking his lips as she shut her eyes at the overwhelming sensation.

 

He drew back and then thrust a little harder, testing her limits, but all Beth knew was she wanted more, and she asked for it. 

 

With one one hand on the back of her head and the other in a bruising grip on her hip, he gave her everything she needed in that moment. 

 

She licked and nipped just below his ear, sucked on the bits of his chest she could get to with the few buttons she’d manage to undo on his shirt, and the groan he released made her dizzy with want.

 

Without warning, he pulled her tighter against him and slowed down his pace, switching from short strokes to long, deep ones that had Beth panting into the crook of his neck. 

 

She rocked back and forth, meeting his rhythm, enjoying the the grunts and tightening of his grip on her whenever she contracted around him, and then the sharp thrusts that followed—it was too much to hold back soon after that and Rio found her mouth again. 

 

It was desperate then, all tongues and teeth as they fucked all the animosity and the tension, and everything else into each other.

 

He squeezed a hand between them and barely touched her clit when she came apart all over again. It was wet and long, and it pulled Rio right along with her. He pressed his forehead, against her own when it was over and they were a tangled, sweaty mess. 

 

Suddenly Beth could hear the thumping music outside, a distant crowd of patrons, the dripping faucet beside them. 

 

She could barely look at him as they cleaned themselves up, but as she ran her hands under the facet and then pressed them to her heated neck, his eyes met hers in the mirror. 

 

She smiled first, or maybe he did, but at any rate, it was Beth that spoke first. 

 

“You know this can’t happen again, right? It’s too messy.” 

 

He nodded, but she could tell he wasn’t buying it. 

 

“Sure, Elizabeth. I’ll give you a minute.” 

 

When he was gone, Beth watched her reflection in the mirror; her kiss-swollen lips, her just-fucked hair, the lingering memory of his lips on her skin, the sensation of him inside her—and it was true, it really shouldn’t happen again. But shouldn’t didn’t necessarily promise wouldn’t, and Beth figured she could live with that. 


End file.
